Mayhem of the Moving Mollusk
Mayhem of the Moving Mollusk is the third and final episode of the fourth season of A Pup Named Scooby-Doo, and the twenty-seventh episode overall in the series. Premise When the high-tech monster catching group "Critter Getters" breaks up, the remaining member wants the gang to restore their reputation, by helping catch the Moving Mollusk, a snail monster terrorizing New York City. Synopsis The gang are relaxing inside the clubhouse, and Shaggy and Scooby are making a pizza. Shaggy showed Scooby his pizza toss, but when he tossed the dough into the air, it didn't came down. He saw that Scooby caught the dough by hanging onto the chandelier, but is now afraid to let go after seeing how high he is. Velma stepped in, and use her transporter ray she invented to bring Scooby down safely. Freddie shows them that he got a letter from New York's premiere monster catchers Critter Getters. They read about Freddie in the National Exaggerator, and got a mystery they the gang to solve. Shaggy's not sure since New York is so far away. They decided to use Velma's transporter ray to take them to New York in seconds. When they got there, a giant snail monster with hockey gear emerges from a nearby manhole. The monster goes after Shaggy and Scooby, who disguised themselves as referees inform the monster that he's skating in a one-way zone and forced him to sit in the penalty box, giving the duo a chance for a getaway by the time the monster realizes he'd been tricked, The gang met up by a hot dog cart, where Velma shows her other new invention, designed to tell them if they're involved in a mystery. At that moment, Scooby accidentally bites his tail mistaking it for a hot dog, causing him to jump in pain and land right on Velma's machine electrocuting him. He's unharmed, but his nose became a mystery detector, which will temporarily blink on and on when there's a mystery, and when the mystery is solved. With that settled, the gang proceeded to Critter Getters for more answers. Upon arriving at Critter Getters headquarters, they met Julie. Julie explained that Critter Getters advertised themselves as being able to catch any monster, but were unable to catch real critters. In fact, one of their ex-members started Ghoul Gone, and caught the critters they couldn't. After the explanation, another former Critter Getter Ivan Orton came in demanding money from Julie, but Julie couldn't pay him. After he leaves the gang offered to help Critter Getters catch the snail monster and save the business. Shaggy and Scooby refused to deal with the monster, and were about to leave when the snail monster appeared inside. The gang set up another ruse involving the monster skating with Scooby, Scooby carried the monster outside, and dropped him down a manhole sealing it inside. The gang found themselves outside of Ghoul Gone headquarters, where they meet the owner and ex-Critter Getter Lester Leonard. Lester gave away various Ghoul Gone merchandise to Shaggy and Scooby while explaining the company's origins to the gang such as showing them the last monster he caught on film. Scooby hid in a file cabinet covering himself in tape, which Velma believes to be a clue. The gang them leaves to continue their search for more clues. They planned to take the subway downtown, but find the monster on the train and ended up cornered. Shaggy asks Scooby to save them, but is too afraid too. He accepts Daphne's Scooby Snack offer, but the monster wanted a snack too, so she gives him a monster snack. After consuming the snacks, the monster chased Scooby, and both were caught in a turnstile, causing the monster to drop his hockey puck right at Velma's feet. Eventually they flung out of the turnstile, Scooby landed right by his friends, while the monster landed inside the train, which departed afterwards. Out of the subway, the gang met a puppeteer Englebert Newton, who's having a rough time with his hand puppet business. He despises Critter Getters because he didn't get to be in their business. Although he enjoys the snail monster ruining Critter Getters reputation, he claims to not know anything about the monster. After he tosses the gang away, Julie drives by informing them that the monster is right behind them. A chase ensued all over the streets until the monster cornered them at the Statue of Liberty, Scooby drove him away with salt saving the gang. However, they heard the monster from a distance, and saw that Lester had caught the monster. He then leaves leaving the gang feeling like failures. Until Velma reminds everyone that Scooby's nose hasn't blinked again, meaning the mystery isn't over. She proceeds to removed the storm drain the monster was on when he was captured, and found a movie projector inside, and comes up with a plan. At Critter Getters headquarters, the gang faked a Critter Getters commercial, until the monster crashed the set. Shaggy and Scooby burst in with Critter Getter equipment. After failing to stop him, the monster tossed them around the room. Scooby lands in a rolling chair, causing him to crash and land onto a variety of objects until he bounced on a giant spring which bounced him right into the monster trapping him. Julie congratulates the gang for catching the monster, then wonders who he really is. Shaggy thinks it to be Ivan Orton because he was mad and wanted money Julie owed him. Daphne thinks it to be Englebert Newton. Freddie dismisses them, saying that the monster's really Red Herring, but Velma transported Red to prove him wrong. She then proceeds to unmask the monster, who was really Lester Leonard. She first suspected him when she recognized the electric tape Scooby found was the same tape the monster used on his hockey stick. Then the puck the monster dropped at the subway had a Ghoul Gone logo on it. And the movie projector they found at the Statue of Liberty was the same one Lester had in his office. Lester faked catching monsters to make his business a success, so he could sell his Ghoul Gone merchandise. After Lester was taken away, Scooby nose blinked again, meaning that the mystery is solved for sure. Julie thanked the gang for saving Critter Getters, and offered Shaggy and Scooby to try their new Critter Getters pizza as a reward, which they happily accept. Characters Main characters: * Scooby-Doo Detective Agency ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Velma Dinkley ** Daphne Blake ** Freddie Jones Supporting characters: * Julie * Ivan Orton * Englebert Newton * Red Herring Villains: * Moving Mollusk * Lester Leonard Other characters: * Secretary * Police officer Locations * Coolsville ** Scooby-Doo Detective Agency clubhouse * New York City ** Critter Getters headquarters ** Ghoul Gone headquarters ** Englebert's ** Subway ** Central Park ** Glitz ** Statue of Liberty Objects * Velma's transporter ray * Velma's computer * Hot dogs * Hot dog buns * National Exaggerator * Doughnuts * Newspaper * Scooby and Shaggy's tandem bicycle * Scooby's parachute * Shaggy's parachute * Daphne's nail file * Scooby Snack * Monster Snack * Baton * Pizza Vehicles * Boat * Plane * Julie's convertible * Subway car * Rowboats * Speedboat * Taxicab Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Executive Producers: William Hanna & Joseph Barbera * Co-Executive Producers: Paul Sabella & Mark Young * Executive In Charge Of Production: Jayne Barbera * Producer: Craig Zukowski * Associate Producer: Scott Jeralds * Story Producer: Bill Matheny * Creative Design: Iwao Takamoto * Supervising Director: Ray Patterson * Animation Directors: Joanna Romersa, Allen Wilzbach, Joan Drake, John Walker * Directors: Don Lusk, Carl Urbano * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Voices: Rene Auberjonois, Victoria Carroll, Bernard Erhard, Barry Gordon, Pat Harrington, Casey Kasem, Christina Lange, Marilyn Lightstone, Kellie Martin, Scott Menville, Don Messick, Lynne Moody, Pat Musick, Rob Paulsen, Robert Picardo, Carl Steven, B.J. Ward * Animation Casting Director: Kris Zimmerman * Talent Coordinator: Lynne Batchelor * Title: Scott Jeralds, Tom Ruegger * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Graphics Assistant: Parvis Parandoush * Music & Songs By: John Debney * Director Of Music Production: Bodie Chandler * Design Supervisor: Scott Jeralds * Unit Head: Scott Hill * Character Design: Eric Clark, Denise Shimabukuro, Virginia Hawes, Pete Alvarado, Jr. * Design Paste-Up: Viki Kirch, Dana Granger * Design Assistants: Barbara Krueger, Jesus Rodriguez * Animation Supervisor: Frank Andrina * Key Layout Artist: Jim Hickey * Background Supervisor: Al Gmuer * Background Artists: Jim Hickey, Patti Palmer, Ruben Chavez, Ron Roesch * Xerography: Star Wirth * Ink & Paint Supervisor: Alison Leopold * Color Key: Suzette Darling * Animation Checking Supervisor: Jan Adams * Animation Checking: Beth Goodwin * Production Coordinator: Vicki Casper * Production Supervisor: JoEllyn Marlow * Production Assistants: Tori Pollock, Sandy Benenati, Nancy Grimaldi, Olivia Knighton, Debby Lathrop, Janet Mazzotti, Margot McDonough, Valerie Menk, Linda Moore * Word Processing: Gail Prewitt, Linda Germain * Supervising Film Editors: Terry W. Moore, Gil Iverson, Tom Gleason * Editor: Tim Iverson * Music & Sound Editing: S.V. Editorial * Track Readers: Jim Hearn, Kerry Iverson, Kay Douglas, Carol Iverson * Sound Direction: Ed Collins * Re-Recording Mixers: Ezra Dweck * Negative Consultant: William DeBoer, Jr. * Production Supervisors: Wayne Dearing, Bob Marples * Produced In Association With: Wang Film Production Company, Ltd. and Fil Cartoons, Inc. * Studio Operations Executive: Bennett E. McClellan * Progam Administrator: Annie Montgomery * Production Publicist: Tom Brocato * Copyright © 1991 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc, * All Rights Reserved * The events, characters and firms depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or firms, is purely coincidental. * Hanna-Barbera Productions Notes/trivia * This episode, along with The Were-Doo of Doo Manor, are the only season 4 episodes which show the title card directly after the theme song, when usually there is a break for the teaser. * This was the final episode of the Scooby-Doo franchise, until eleven years later, when the pilot episode of What's New, Scooby-Doo?, There's No Creature Like Snow Creature, premiered on Kids' WB on September 14, 2002. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * After The Moving Mollusk is launched off the turnstile on to the train and it leaves, the second track, the other subway platform, and the city backdrop are all missing. * When Englebert introduced himself, Scooby's eyes disappeared. * When Lester Leonard is shown appearing to catch the Mollusk, Scooby and the gang are positioned inconsistently from the background. They are undersized and appear to be floating above the ground. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * None known. Home media * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo: Volume 7 DVD released by Warner Home Video on August 17, 2007. * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo: Complete 2nd, 3rd & 4th Seasons DVD set released by Warner Home Video on March 18, 2009. Quotes External links * TBA }} Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo season 4 episodes Category:Episodes featuring Red Herring Category:Season finales Category:Series finales